


Reunion

by CrocodileTears, Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wartime fic, Asgore and Toriel "Catch up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch to Rilogator for helping me with this fic  
> Check them out at http://pastebin.com/u/CrocodileTears

The night was warm, summer in the area was rather tame in these parts. A person, cloaked in a brown robe was walking down the cobbled road, their long strides carrying them down towards the wooden building nearby. A rickety fence stood, the gate swaying open. The noise from inside the inn bled out through open windows, the smell of alcohol already thick in the air. They checked the name, the same place that they were told to go to, a mark carved into the doorframe. They double checked that the hood was fastened tight and that the robes completely hid them.

The door opened in the tavern, the cloaked figure stepping through from outside. The numerous patrons paid them no attention, for they were either lost in their drink or in their company. The room was lit and warmed by a large fireplace next to the publican, a few tables littered around and near it. It wasn’t necessarily packed, but there were plenty enjoying their drunken state. The smell of booze was ever present, and some of the customers were loud and boisterous, but the cloaked person paid it no attention.

The newcomer walked up to the bar, clinking a few coins on the table, tapping a slender finger on the bar. Three shorts taps, two long. “One room, please,” they said, the relatively calm voice of a woman coming from the otherwise terrifying figure. The innkeep nodded, leading them back to his room, walking past the staircase that led to the usual rooms for rent. He unlocked the door, opening to reveal his personal quarters, and moved his carpet, revealing a small trap door. The cloak’s hood was removed, revealing the stark white fur and horns of Toriel. 

“Thank you so much, Edward. I don’t know what’d we’d do without people like you, putting your very way of life on the line for monsters you don’t even know.” She pulled a hefty purse from her robe, offering it to the man.

He laughed, rejecting the money, “Don’t even mention it, Toriel. Asgore and I were old drinking buddies. Plus, he saved my ass plenty of times before, I owe my family’s life for him. Don’t even mention it.” He tugged the door open, revealing the cellar. “There’s food and drink down there. Best of luck to you, and your cause.” He nodded again and returned to his bar. The revelers need their drink too.

Toriel climbed down the ladder, walking down into the basement. Monsters were scattered around, some sleeping on cots, some enjoying their drink at the tables. The cellar was dimly lit, a smaller stove in the corner providing heat and a weak source of light. Candles held from sconces tried to make up for the lack of proper lighting, but still the light was weak. The room was quiet, monsters talking in hushed tones to prevent being caught. It was slightly musky, as most dank cellars are, and storage took up most of the room. But it was safe, and that’s all that mattered. 

She walked out towards the door across the room, some of the other monsters perking up at the sight of her, stopping what they were doing and welcoming her warmly, Toriel smiled back, but had no time to talk. There were other more important things on her mind.

The knob was turned, and the hinges groaned in protest. The door opened, and in walked Toriel. Asgore was sitting at the desk, scribbling hastily on a page of parchment. He looked up from his work, his eyes lighting up when he saw his wife. “Tori!” he yelled, leaping from his chair and ran to her, taking her into a large hut, picking her up slightly from his excitement. She smiled at her happy husband, moving her nose to his, giving him a light nuzzle.

After the small reunion, he set her down lightly, “I’m so glad you’re safe! How’d it go, any good news?” The letters he needed to write drifted fully out of his mind.

“Our mole has been very busy, the dead drop was almost completely filled,” she pulled out several scraps of parchment, all covered with scribbles and scrawlings, “Where they’re moving, where they’re camps are set. He also gave a list of names, all of which we can trust.”

“Amazing, honey,” said Asgore, giving her a short kiss, “I’m glad that we have people we can trust. We’re going to need it.” The light in his eyes was fading slightly. The war had been taking a lot out on him, lately. “and what of you?”

She kissed him back, “I’m glad to be back. Scouting is a lonely job, and I really missed being with you, Gorey.” She snuggled up against him, looking up at him, her smile growing sultry. She snapped her fingers, a small spell being cast.

“What was that?” asked the king, who was being pulled back by Toriel.

“Soundproofing,” she said plainly, giving him a wink winking. The cord on Asgore’s robe becoming undone.

“Tori wh-what are you…”, stammered out Asgore before his wife’s intent finally penetrated his thick skull. His clerical duties had Asgore in a sort of daze. The sight and feel of his beautiful wife had stirred more than just his affections. Everything about Toriel was soft and comforting, from her voice and demeanor to her ample curves. Lost in thought, the lord of monsters barely noticed that his cloak had fallen to the wood paneled floor. 

She was savoring the small time of intimacy available to them. The war with humans was a source of a great deal of stress and a fair bit of sadness. She pushed those thoughts out of her head as she caressed the course fur on his chest. Feeling the rough follicles between her fingers before nuzzling the firm muscles. Asgore felt his queen’s almost forceful embrace, his throat humming a deep and resonant tone of affection. He brought up one of his paws, and pulled her even closer. His other hand gently slid down her back, ending its journey right above Toriel’s ample backside. She brought her muzzle up for another quick kiss, though longer than the last one, before turning back down to inhale his musky scent.

Intoxicated by the familiar aroma, she hummed affectionately and closed her eyes. The king smiled and looked down at his wife. Seeing an opportunity, Asgore ever so carefully turned Toriel’s head and gently closed his lips around one of the edge of her goat-like ears. Immediately, Toriel began to squirm against him, letting out a quiet moan. The king wore a smile larger than anyone should care to see and slowly nipped at the fluffy ear, the other ear twitched in response to the sensation of its twin. Toriel bit her lip despite the silencing spell, letting out little “ah”s into the bristles on his majesty’s chest. 

Asgore knew the effect his attention was having on his wife and gradually increased his nips to gentle nibbles. Toriel squirmed ever more, nearly turning to jelly as she melted into the arms of her husband. Asgore’s ministrations turned from soft squeezes with his teeth into proper bites. Toriel’s eyes shut tight and her heart beat ever faster though her lungs stayed their breath. Asgore gave bite with just the right amount of pressure, drawing out a loud squeal from the furred monster woman. Her hands pulled on the king’s chest fur in delight, both of them grateful for Toriel’s foresight in soundproofing the room. 

Toriel looked up into the eyes of her lover and gave him a playful swat on his chest before bring her hand to her mouth with a gasp. The sight of the blushing queen brought out a bassy laugh in Asgore as he once again pulled her in for a hug. Reluctantly, Toriel pulled away from him, taking extra time to remove the hand resting on the small of her back. Leading him by the hand, Toriel directed Asgore to the oversized bed, prepared especially for the monster royalty. She set him down quickly before stepping away from him and turning around. Toriel hated being away from her lover but she knew the buttons she needed to press to draw out the side of Asgore she now so desperately wanted. Her cloak that had dutifully concealed her form during travel was held together by only a couple of well tied sashes. The queen’s delicate hands manipulated the first of the sashes. A fluid movement of her supple shoulders and the top half of her cloak fell to the side of her wide hips. It was now the king’s turn to feel a flutter in his heart. The sight of his queen’s slender form excited Asgore. The warmth in his loins made itself known and caused not a slight discomfort in the king. Large clumsy hands undid the lower half of his robe. Asgore was only vaguely aware of his own movements as he sat entranced by his queen. Meanwhile, Toriel looked back with a smile, her impromptu show having its intended effect.

Her bare back fully enticed the king’s attention. Even from behind, Asgore could see the silhouette of his lover’s snowy bosom. They barely poked out from behind her back, but were still hypnotic even from this angle. Asgore remembered the first time they had done something like this. The thought of lovemaking when they were younger, when the war was still young and not a full crusade like it is now, it filled him with a wanting of a better time. Where the world wasn’t as fucked up. His thoughts ceased, as Toriel continued her show. Teasing him further, Toriel cupped her breasts, squeezing them against her body. Their true size made even more obvious, Asgore could do nothing but stare helplessly. Though the queen blushed, she felt enormous pride in the figure she had been blessed with, if only to please the man she now tormented with her display. She began to tease him further, pulling the cloak down even further, the base of her poofy tail showing. She gave her hips a little wiggle, the tail wagging slightly under the cloth. Asgore was entranced.

The second sash was a larger than the first, so Toriel decided it would be easier to simply slide it down past her waist though her first gentle tugs failed to accomplish this. She opted to bend over to see if that would give her the advantage she desired. Unbeknownst to the monster woman, the maneuver had only succeeded in giving her lover a view of her rounded backside that left little to the imagination. Too focused on her task, the monster queen failed to notice large monster’s advance. Just as she was beginning to give up on this approach she felt Asgore’s massive hands close around her shoulders and assertively turn her around. She quickly looked him up and down and cooed softly. His brazen nudity took her by surprise though not as much as the change in his demeanor. The king took his queen in a nearly possessive embrace and kissed her passionately. As his monster wife moaned into her partner’s aggressive kiss, his muscular arms intently made their way down to the troublesome swath of fabric.

It had been a long time since she had seen or felt her dearest in such a fervor. Before she gave way to reminiscence, Asgore forcefully tore away the lower half of her robe. “Gorey!”, Toriel began to protest, but the king had already picked her up and less than gently laid her down in the ill prepared mattress. Toriel gasped as she stared up at the muscular form of her heated lover. Once again she found herself lost in the memory of the early days of their relationship, of how she was embarrassed to find herself admiring his brawny physique. Similar thoughts ran through Asgore’s mind as he looked down upon the focus of his intense desire. Toriel had curves that betrayed her modest personality. Her sizable breasts heaved with desire even as their owner reflexively covered them with slender fingers. Blood pumped down toward the king’s member, coherent thoughts losing out to fiery passion. Toriel stared at her lover’s thick shaft, too long had she been without her king’s touch. For the moment, the only sounds in the room were Toriel’s excited gasps. The king admired his queen and vice versa. Her bottom lip quivered in anticipation.

An eternity seemed to pass between the two monstrous lovers. Without a word, Toriel spread her sizable thighs apart and drew her large feet onto the bed. As if in response, Asgore grabbed his lover by the waist and rubbed his member upon her waiting slit. Even now, Asgore thought only to please his wife, and paused only to feel her liquid excitement lubricating his cock. Once he was absolutely sure she was ready for him, Asgore slowly moved his hips back and thrust into her in a singular motion. Toriel gripped the sheets and arced her back, letting out a high pitched moan. The heat in her walls demanded to be sated, and as the king filled her with his shaft, it had only just begun to be quenched. Asgore paused for only a moment, waiting for his lover to get accustomed to his size. He leaned over her shaking body and began his task in earnest. The monster king drank in the sight of her naked and accepting body. With Toriel’s hands gripping onto the bed in sheer ecstasy, her perked nipples were finally exposed to the king, inspiring him with impassioned motion. 

Asgore pumped into Toriel, forcing moan after desperate moan from the beautiful queen. Back and forth he went, maintaining a steady and rapid pace. His time as a soldier granted him discipline and stamina, neither of which would fail in this most important of duties. Toriel’s eyes were shut as tight as her grip on the sheets as he ravaged her. With every thrust, electricity shot through her entire body. Each sudden penetration was felt well into her chest causing her to gasp for every breath. With every breath she released moans that echoed off the walls and rang back into the lover’s ears. The queen tensed upon the mattress, supported only by her forearms and bountiful posterior. So many times in her life had Toriel been the one to take control. In this most intimate of moments, the monster queen surrendered herself completely to pleasure. Her eyes crossed, her mouth open and tongue starting to loll out from her mouth, the sheer pleasure on her face driving Asgore forward in his thrusts. 

His nostrils flared in rhythm to the movement of his hips, release hot air and teasing the woman below him. One of his arms supported the king, the other caressing Toriel’s soft face. Her cheek felt hot to the touch and her lewd whines were a symphony. He leaned even closer and engaged another lusty kiss, his large flat tongue entwining with its partner in Toriel’s muzzle. She had barely the energy to lift her head to meet his, as her languid gaze met his resolute expression. He stared into her eyes, eventually closing them as he poured himself into the kiss. He was so used to seeing her with nothing but compassion and care in her eyes. The look of complete pleasure in her eyes only driving him forward, filling him with vim and vigor

His pace never faltered, purpose strengthening his pumping hips. Moan after moan was released into his mouth and he thrummed deeply in response. When he pulled away from her to reposition his gyrations, Toriel let out a whine of desperation. The smallest of grins crept into Asgore’s expression and a near crimson blush shone through Toriel’s burning cheeks. The king adjusted his stance, his strong fingers gripping her legs and one knee resting upon the bed frame. To her disbelief, Asgore quickened his movements and reached her innermost depths. Her drooling tongue fully lolling out of her gaping maw as her furred head fell backward upon the sweat soaked sheets. Toriel squeaked almost as loudly as the bed frame as her orgasm came and held her captive as she lost her mind to ecstasy, letting out a shriek of pleasure. She drew her footpads in close as her fiery sex quivered and tensed around the king’s thick rod. 

Undaunted by the increased tightness he was feeling, Asgore maintained his composure. The sweat pooled upon his brow but not an ounce of strength had been drained from the king of monsters. By now how his grunts had also sped up, drawing in deep breaths and fueling his exertion. He began to pump even faster, his hips slapping against hers, his sack slapping at the beginning of her entrance. He wrapped his arms underneath her, beginning to pick her up.

She let out a whine as he stopped again, picked her up, his cock still buried inside of her. He moved slowly over to the wall, propping her back against the hardwood walls. He let her sink down slightly before pulling out and thrusting right back in, making her moan the loudest she’s done in a while. He angled his hips exactly how he wanted, hitting the spot that never failed to make his wife melt. He pulled and and thrust right back in again, hitting the same spot. He moans increased in volume and speed as he increased his speed, a mighty accelerando to drive his wife once more over the edge. The submissive queen could hardly found the energy to wrap both her legs and arms around him, weakly hanging onto her sinewy mate. Her head found itself nestled deep into the fur on his neck, her passionate cries letting out futily in the soundproofed room.

His moves were unrelenting, his powerful thrusts coming one after another, never slowing down. He moved at a near primal pace, his wife losing herself even further. Her mouth was transfixed in a constant “o,” her head moving back and gradually directing her wails to the rafters. Asgore moved his head forward, taking her breasts in his hands. He took one teat in his mouth, sucking slightly and swirling his tongue over the sensitive nipple. Toriel’s mind could hardly comprehend all the pleasure the king was giving her, the royal monsteress reduced to mere gasps and whimpers. He squeezed the pair with his strong yet careful digits, his efforts eliciting yet even more excitement from his queen.

Her already sensitive walls clamped down once more, pleasure spreading through her body more powerful than the last one. She let out one last guttural moan, her slick sex trying it’s best to hold him in place, trying to milk him for all he was worth. He kept pounding through her climax, sending shock after shock through her. She couldn’t handle it, her voice falling mute, only labored breathes accented by the thrusts coming from her maw. His ravaging turned almost desperate, his length plunging into her at a great pace. 

Asgore was getting close. His cock was beginning to twitch and harden even further while in his wife’s walls. His sack beginning to churn, ready to release his seed into the woman he would sell the world for. The building orgasms crashed over Toriel all at once, sapping the last of her strength. She passed out, her labored breaths falling into a somewhat steady rhythm and her eyes slowly closing. Seeing her fall into a slumber doused the flame inside of himself, his eyes softening and his desire decreasing. He slowed down eventually to a stop and pulled out. He gently picked up his queen again, readjusting her on the bed. He looked her over one last time, admiring her snow white fur which was matted against her skin with sweat, and her smooth curves, her busty chest and ample waist. He smiled as he climbed into bed next to her, pulling the quilt over the both of them, making sure not to prod her with anything. He listened to her snore quietly as he himself fell into the realm of the unconscious.

~~~

Toriel was the first to waken, letting out a quiet yawn. The first thing she became aware of was the pungent smell of sex hanging in the room. She heard Asgore’s not too subtle snores, still in a deep sleep. She sat up, doing her best not to wake the gentle giant, her bare chest bouncing slightly as she did. She stretched her back,seeing that she was sore from the previous night, but in all the right places. “It’s been far too long since we’ve done that,” she thought to herself. She looked over the bed from her seat. Something was off. 

“The lug didn’t even get to finish,” she thought. The old fool on the bed had stopped completely when she fell asleep, not even attempting to climax. She chuckled slightly at how innocent and cute he was.

She went from sitting to a kneel, moving herself over to his waist, removing the blanket over his lower half. She admired his royal package framed by blonde fur, still rather large even when flaccid. She moved her muzzle up next to his member, teasing it slightly with her breath. The king let out a quiet moan in his sleep. The moan only enticed her advance. She rubbed her soft furred cheek against him with a contented smile. He slowly perked up, the blood returning to his organ. She gave a few gentle licks and nuzzles, her hot breath teasing the sensitive flesh.

Before long, Toriel’s affections brought him to full mast. She cooed at the size. It was perfect for her. She first gave it a long, slow lick. Savoring it and going unbearably slow, she drank in the musk and the salty taste. The monster twitched slightly in his sleep, letting out another sigh. She smiled at that, still working him slowly. She removed her tongue and started again, one long lick from the base to the head, this one even slower than the last.

With her lick finished, she took the top in her mouth, swirling her thick tongue over the head. Another pleased sigh was released,and with that Toriel beamed. She moved her head down, her tongue still working. Her mouth took him in inch by inch, her nose finally touching the soft hairs at the base of his groin. She closed her eyes as she took in a breath of the musky scent and hummed. She loved to do this, pouring all of her attention on pleasing her husband. She always was amazed at how he would do his absolute best to please her, no matter what he had to do. Now it was her turn to return the favor, and she wanted to make sure she did it right.

A gentle hand touched her cheek, shocking her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked over to see Asgore staring back lovingly, his gaze soft. She smiled as best as she could with his length in her mouth, and continued to go to work. She pulled her head up, gently sucking as she went, using her tongue to caress the sensitive nerves. She popped his cock out of her mouth, licking her lips at the taste. She placed a hand on the slick flesh, stroking it slowly. She moved her muzzle down towards his hefty sack, nuzzling it affectionately. 

She took one of the orbs into her mouth, sucking as if she were trying to get ice cream from a straw. Another gasp from Asgore, she knew she had hit a good nerve. She swirled her tongue, caressing the sensitive teste in her maw. His grunts and sighs gave her all the encouragement she needed. She released him from her wet prison and lapped at his sack a few more times, before moving back at the main course. 

Toriel moved her lips along the length of his shaft, getting it nice and slick. Her efforts returned to the head, taking it in again. She bobbed her head down his member, slipping it into her throat as she took it entirely into her mouth. She hummed, the vibrations from her throat driving Asgore crazy. She lifted her head up until only the tip remained inside. Back down again she moved, taking in the entirety of his length.. She placed a hand on his needy balls, squeezing with just the slightest pressure, Asgore let out a small groan.

As she began to bob up and down on his cock, Asgore let his hands do as they pleased. They placed themselves on her bountiful hips and gave them a playful squeeze. She moaned around his length, a light red hue showing up on her cheeks. One hand went lower, feeling in the spot just between her thighs. It was slick with her own desire. He teased at her lips, prodding the entrance with a finger. She popped her mouth of him, continuing to stroke it with her free hand, moaning loudly. She looked back over her shoulder, her blush growing.

“Oh no you don’t.” she said, “You stay back there and enjoy yourself, it’s my turn.” She returned to servicing her king.  
“You want me to stop?” he sighed. He grinned cheekily, grinding his digits further against her glistening sex, “but this is how I enjoy myself.”

Toriel closed her mouth slightly, pricking her fangs against him, “Ow! Okay, okay, okay! I’ll stop, I’ll stop!” he moved his hand away, setting it down on the bed. She eased off with the teeth and blew a breath from her nose. She giggled at his reaction and redoubled her efforts, moving faster than before. The sudden change of speed making Asgore let out a surprised groan. He melted back against the mattress, another growl rising in his throat.

He was getting close, his cock slightly twitching. She squeezed on his balls with a bit more force, eager for them to release their load. She eased her teeth on just the right amount, the small bite sending shivers through the king. Toriel knew everything that made him tick, and she intended to make use of her experience. Her tongue pushed against a bundle of nerves near the head of his dick, sending shocks of pleasure through the king. The twitching grew more frequent, and his cocked strained against her loving care.

Once more, the queen took her mates entire length, giving his sack one last forceful grope. . The tension snapped and he burst into her mouth, a torrent of his sticky seed coating her mouth and throat. She sucked and swallowed as much as she could, but he was still coming. She popped it out of her mouth, and continued to stroke along his length. Stray strands fell, some into her waiting maw, some falling on her face, but she didn’t mind. When he finally calmed down and his balls finally empty, Toriel relented, licking her lips and climbing up and lying down next to her husband.

She snuggled up against the king, her dark red eyes beaming. Asgore looked longingly into them, smiling at her goofy expression and at the cum that stained her otherwise immaculate fur. Excitedly, she took him into a kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. His nose wrinkled at the taste of himself, making him break the kiss, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

She grew a smug grin, and nuzzled up against him, “I love you, Gorey.”

“That was a dirty trick,” he said with a smile, before taking her into a kiss of his own. Her eyes opened wide in shock at the sudden turn. He broke the kiss, “You always were a little joker.”

“You didn’t see that one ‘cumming!’” she smirked, her face widening.

He half chuckled half groaned at the awful wordplay, “I suppose so, but I wouldn’t want you any other way. You’re my wife, and a master prankster. You can’t have ‘pun’ without the other.” He did his best to sound confident.

Her grin turned apologetic, “You… tried, dear”

“Yeah, I know…” She laughed at his downtrodden expression, wrapping her arms around his chest. “Should we clean ourselves up?”

“Let’s just lay here a little while. It’s not too often when we’re able to do something like this,” she responded.

“Worth the wait, though,” he said, pulling her in closer and turning to face her, “I love you too, Tori.” The two sat in comfortable silence, the presence of the other the only thing they needed.

Before long, Toriel broke the silence, “You owe me a new cloak.”


End file.
